Surprise Encounter
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: The terms of the suspension are no contact...but sometimes the rules are broken accidentally...when they are not in Toronto.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. I started writing this in class at the beginning of the semester and then forgot about it until someone mentioned the idea on Two Worlds Collide and I realized I had never finished writing it.

A.N.2 I hope to start uploading my next multi-chapter fict. within the next few days, it is almost done (it has taken me long enough).

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It took Andy three days to gather the courage to tell her father about her suspension.<p>

Finally, she took the plunge and after saying goodbye to Traci and muttering "wish me luck", she left Traci's apartment and trudged to her father's apartment. The cold was bitter, but at least the city had done a good job of getting the snow off of the streets. When she reached his apartment, she was chilled to the bone. She wished for a certain set of arms to warm her but quickly pushed the thought away. The next two and a half weeks were going to be torturous enough and he had told her to keep moving, to keep doing until she collapsed from exhaustion.

_Flashback_

_ "Sam, we shouldn't be doing this. Frank said if I had any contact with you I would be suspended permanently." Her body was clearly ignoring her thoughts; her heart was beating her head by a landslide. After all, she had gotten into his truck._

_ "He specifically said that we are suspending starting with shift tomorrow. I made him repeat it multiple times."_

_ She realized that Sam had planned this and obviously Frank realized that they needed to talk before the suspension really started. "Oh?" was all she could say._

_ "We would have had the day shift so you need to be out by eight" he said as he pulled up to his house. She could tell from his tone that he hated the fact that it seemed like he was kicking her out when it was the last thing he wanted to do.  
><em>

_ He had pulled her into his arms as soon as the door was closed behind them and after kissing her, he led her to his bed. They each just needed to hold the other one close._

_.  
><em>

_ She woke in his arms and gently touched his cheek. "Sam? I have to go" she whispered._

_ He opened his eyes slowly. "I wish you didn't."_

_ "I know" she whispered back "I don't know how I am going to get through the next three weeks."_

_ "By pushing forward. Keep moving until you collapse from exhaustion." Maybe not the soundest advice but he knew it was what he would be doing._

_ She kissed him one last time and then slipped out as the clock chimed eight._

_End Flashback_

She used her key to enter the apartment building and then knocked on her father's door. She didn't want to startle him by using her key.

Tommy answered the door, obviously surprised by his visitor. "Shouldn't you be at work?" he asked gently. He wondered what she was doing.

"Dad, we have to talk."

Tommy let her in.

Andy sat down on the couch and once he had taken a seat next to her, she began to speak. She told him about Leslie Atkins and how she realized that life was short. She told him about going to the Alpine Inn and then returning to Sam.

Tommy smiled and interrupted her. "So you two are finally together then?"

"Dad, I told you, Sam was undercover." She swallowed and then told him that Sam had called her and she had gone to see him a second time. She realized that she was stalling for the inevitable but her father seemed happy for her. "Brennan made Sam Dad."

Tommy sucked in a deep breath. "What?"

"I thought it was my fault. Turns out Sam was given information with holes in it. He took Sam and beat him pretty badly." She covered her face with her hands, remembering just how badly Brennan had beat Sam. She forced Sam to tell her what had happened; knowing he wouldn't tell anyone else and the department would clear him for duty because he was a veteran cop.

"He okay?"

"I don't know." She still wouldn't look at him. "They thought it was my fault that Sam was made and Sam and I should not have been seeing each other while he was undercover. Even though the evidence points to my innocence at Sam being made, we're both suspended and not allowed to have any contact with each other." The information had been pieced together and it was evident that Andy being around had nothing to do with Sam being made. Traci had given her that information last night. Brennan himself had said that he didn't know 'Candace' was a cop until he was led out of his wife's cabin.

Tommy pulled her close and held his daughter while she cried, realizing how many times he had probably missed moments like this because he was drunk and passed out. Thoughts flitted through his head and finally he smiled. When Andy finished crying, he asked her for her phone. Puzzled, she gave it to him. He scrolled through her contact list and used his phone to dial a number. "Sergeant Best, its Tommy McNally. Andy and I are going out of town for a little while. If you need to reach her you can call me on this number." He hung up.

Andy stared at him in shock. "We're going out of town?"

"Vacationing. We should have done it when you were younger."

"Vacationing? To where? You do realize that it is winter don't you?"

Tommy shrugged. "Around Canada. I've always wanted to see Niagara Falls in the winter."

Andy sighed. "You're crazy."

"It will get your mind off of everything Andy. You need to get away. You have an hour to pack and you will be leaving your cell phone here. You can give Traci my number."

* * *

><p>As soon as Andy left, Sam got out of bed. He knew exactly what he was going to do with his time.<p>

He spent the day cleaning his place (another strike against Boyd) and finished around four. He sent a text to Oliver saying he was headed to see Sarah. He knew Oliver would pass along the message to Frank that if Sam was needed, he would be at least an hour away.

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed since Andy slipped out of his bedroom. Sam enjoyed being with his sister although he missed Andy with a fierce ache that he had never felt before. Sarah just smiled at her brother. She had stopped working once she had kids and even though they were all in school, she had not gotten back into the professional world. Her husband held a job that allowed her the leisure of not working. Normally she volunteered at her children's school but she was happy to spend time alone with her brother.<p>

Sam woke to his nephews and niece getting ready for a day of school. He offered to drive them. Sarah smiled at him and handed him the keys.

When he returned, she sat on the couch, curled up reading a book. She put it down when he entered the room. "Weather's crazy today, right?" she asked.

Sam nodded. "The kids were begging to leave their jackets in the car. I told them to keep it with them just in case."

Sarah sighed. "I hate the winter."

"I know. But it is nice outside today."

Sarah smiled, knowing what he was implying. She loved walking through a specific park, especially after the cold froze the lake. "We'll go later. First, my shower started leaking last night." She shot him her begging look, making him smile.

.

It was a couple of hours before they actually made their way to the park. Sam was happy that his sister had a park that she loved to go to. He remembered the first few years after her attack, how she would refuse to go to any park. She had come a long way since her attack.

They walked up a hill that overlooked the lake. Sam knew that on the other side of the hill was a bench. They normally sat there for a little while. He glanced at his watch to see how much time they had before they had to go pick up the kids from school.

Since he had stopped to check his watch, he didn't realize that Sarah had continued walking. He looked up in time to see her look down the hill and freeze.

"Sarah?" he said softly as he walked towards her. She had panic attacks every once in a while, still.

She took a step towards him. "I remember now."

"Remember what?"

"When you first told me about your rookie, I told you the name sounded familiar. Is her father or uncle a cop?"

Sam was confused but he hid it from her. "Her father was a cop and became a detective but he retired a few years ago. Why?"

"McNally" she whispered before looking at him. "I never told you that after I was attacked the cops showed up at the park. One of them went off to look for evidence but the other one led me to a bench and just held my hand until I started to cry on his shoulder. When I calmed down, I asked him why he cared. He told me that he had a baby girl at home and if something would ever happen to her, he would want someone to be there for her."

Sam's eyes widened. That was why Tommy had inquired about his sister once. He remembered her from when she was attacked. Andy would have been a baby when Sarah was attacked. "What made you remember?"

Instead of answering, Sarah took his hand and led him to the top of the hill.

The sound of people talking hit him before he could see but the voice almost made his heart stop.

"I miss him so much Dad." It was a whisper but the wind carried it.

Sam wasn't close enough to see her face. He hoped she was talking about him, not Luke or someone else. Fear seized him and he froze at the top of the hill. He could see two forms on the bench, a woman with her head resting on the shoulder of the man sitting next to her. His arm was around her shoulders in a comforting gesture.

Sarah kept moving forward but he didn't notice until it was too late.

"What if Sam goes undercover again after the suspension is over?"

"Officer McNally?" Sarah had reached the two figures on the bench and moved in front of them.

Sam stared in shock. _What was she doing?_ He had told her about the terms of the suspension.

"I don't know if you remember me but you sat with me after I was hurt in a park one night. I never got a chance to thank you." She held out her hand to Tommy.

Tommy took her hand. "I'm retired so it is just Tommy. And you are?"

By this point Sam realized what Sarah was going to do and he moved forward, knowing it was too late to stop her.

"Sarah" she said softly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her brother move. In two seconds flat, he had his hand on Andy's shoulder and then she was in his arms.

* * *

><p>Sam placed his hand on Andy's shoulder and she jumped. Realizing who it was, she quickly turned her body and jumped into his arms. "Sam" she whispered before his arms were around her.<p>

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, aware that she was doing the same. He felt her shoulders shake and knew that there would be tears on his jacket but he could care less. Instead, he burrowed his nose in her hair and closed his eyes, just breathing in her scent.

.

Eventually she pulled away. "Where's my dad?" she asked softly.

"And my sister." He smiled at her. "They are probably giving us some time. You tell your dad about the terms of the suspension?"

Andy nodded.

Sam kissed her. When they finally broke apart for air, he whispered "they want to give us a little time and since we are in St. Catharines, no one will be any wiser." He knew his sister well and had figured out her plan as she told Tommy her name.

Andy nodded and leaned forward to kiss him again.

* * *

><p>They spent a little while kissing and talking. Neither one knew what they actually talked about; they were both just happy to be together.<p>

Eventually Sam's cell phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket. "Sarah needs my help. We have to go."

"Where's my dad?"

"He took Sarah home. My nephews and niece love him."

Andy raised an eyebrow.

Sam brushed her hair out of her face. "When the suspension is over, we can be together. Sarah knows it is just you and your dad and has already been talking about inviting him. The fact that he was the officer who stayed with her when she was attacked was just icing on the cake."

Andy nodded. "I just, I…"

Sam kissed her again. "Andy, relax. The only thing is, you can't meet my family yet."

"Why?" She was confused. They had met her father already.

"My niece is a talker. Sarah's nervous that something will spill. Meeting you father is different."

Andy nodded and Sam took her hand, leading her to his truck. Andy smiled and curled up in the seat as soon as she climbed in. As soon as Sam got in, she reached out and took his hand.

* * *

><p>Three blocks from Sarah's house, Sam pulled over. Tommy pulled up behind the truck.<p>

Sam squeezed Andy's hand. "Seven more days" he said softly "and then I'm taking you out on a proper date."

Andy leaned forward to kiss him but he shook his head.

"Andy, if I kiss you now, I won't be able to let go. In the park we were in a public place."

Andy smiled. It wasn't rejection; he wasn't pushing her away. "I miss you already." She kissed his cheek and slipped out of the truck.

Sam watched her in the rearview as he pulled away. He saw the tears starting to make their way down her cheeks. He fought with himself as he drove forward when all he wanted to do was pull her into his arms.

Tommy hugged her and he knew Tommy would keep her safe until they could be together without losing their jobs.

* * *

><p>A.N. Reviews make my day so let me know what you think.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise Encounter Part Two

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

A.N. Evidently my muse had a mind of its own because this was not what I planned (but hey, that's what happens when you're writing during class).

A.N.2 - sorry for not responding to reviews, I'm getting to them, I promise!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was only after her husband went upstairs to tuck the kids in that Sarah was able to finally talk to her brother. "Well?" she said.<p>

"Well what?" he teased, playing dumb even though he knew she saw right through it.

"How is she?" Sarah looked at the stairs, to make sure they didn't have any eavesdroppers.

Sam got the hint not to mention her name. "She's going to be fine. The suspension in hard for her but her dad is doing a great job."

"I don't get it. I mean, suspensions happen. It gives you a chance to reflect. Why would it be so hard?"

"An-" he stopped himself. "She doesn't do time or space, and now she's drowning in both. I told you what happened while I was undercover. You heard her today. Her confidence was kinda shot when she found out her fiancé cheated on her so she's afraid I won't want her when the suspension is over."

"Oh Sam." Sarah's heart went out to her brother. For the first time in a long time, he seemed genuinely happy.

"It's okay. I cleared it up today. We'll both be fine and she can't wait to meet you."

Sarah's phone buzzed. She stepped into the kitchen to answer it.

Sam headed to "his" bedroom. He had a load of laundry that needed to be washed.

When he returned to the living room, Sarah was not there so he went into the kitchen. She was sitting by the table, absently playing with a bottle of beer. "That was Tommy" she said quietly.

Sam froze. "Is everything okay?"

"She's asleep and he wants to talk to you."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Sam, you need to. He hasn't told her yet but his sister in Appleton, Wisconsin is sick. He's leaving for Wisconsin to help out the day after they get back to Toronto. He wants to talk to you about Andy. Probably wants to make sure you're really invested and don't break her heart." She wanted him to go so badly that she didn't even notice that she slipped and said Andy's name.

Sam sighed. "You're not going to give up, are you?" Without waiting for her answer, he grabbed his keys.

As he headed out to his truck, his brother-in-law came down the stairs. The door swung shut so Sam didn't hear the question of "where's he off to?" or Sarah's response of "I'll tell you later, but before I forget, if he doesn't come home tonight, make the bed look slept in so the kids don't ask questions."

Sam looked at the directions Sarah wrote for him as he started the truck. It was simple and with the light traffic, he made it to the hotel in six minutes.

At the main desk, he told them he was going to visit Tommy McNally. He gave them the room number and they called up. Tommy told her to send Sam up.

As soon as Sam reached the room, he noticed that it was a corner room. He knocked on the door, trying to figure out why Tommy would want a corner room.

Tommy opened the door. "Swarek, come in."

As soon as Sam entered, he noticed the door connecting the other corner room was ajar. "I can't be here."

Tommy saw where he was looking. "She's asleep and I want to talk to you. It's the only opportunity I have."

Sam sighed. He owed it to Tommy. After all, as the superior officer, he should have stopped Andy the first time and he should not have called her to come back.

Tommy motioned for Sam to sit and waited for him to sit before speaking. "I'm going to be frank Sam. What are your intentions with Andy after the suspension?"

Sam's jaw dropped. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't that question.

Tommy's eyes grew hard. "If you plan to toy with her heart and then discard her, I'm not going to let it happen."

"Excuse me?" Sam managed to say.

"My sister in Appleton, Wisconsin is sick and needs help. Although I was forced to retire, I still have connections and can get her into the force in Appleton. I won't leave her alone to nurse a broken heart."

Sam finally found his voice "I don't plan to break her heart. I've had feelings for her since the day she busted me. I want to care for her; I want her to let me in so I can take care of her."

Tommy nodded. "I just needed to make sure she is in good hands when I'm not around. She's a McNally; we tend to try to hide our secrets."

Sam nodded but before he could respond, he heard a low moan from the other room.

Tommy held up a hand as Sam started to rise, the need to be there for Andy evident in his eyes. "She's okay" Tommy said after a moment.

Sam noticed the wait time. "What's going on? Why do you have connecting rooms?"

Tommy sighed. "We've been traveling around Canada since she told me about the suspension. On our third day, there was a conference so the only rooms available were two bedrooms. I noticed that she was having nightmares so I insisted from then on that we either get a double room or connecting rooms."

"How do you know she's okay?"

"You know how they say a mother learns to read her baby's cry? Father's can to, most just don't try hard enough. I know my daughter."

"And when she's not okay?"

Tommy sighed. "It's scary" he admitted. "She doesn't remember half the time in the morning and she's been sleepwalking."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Really?" This was bad, and it was information he needed to know, especially if Tommy was not around.

Tommy nodded. There was silence for a second and then they heard a different, higher pitched cry. Tommy cursed.

Sam jumped to his feet and started towards her, thinking _screw the rules, she needs me_. Even without Tommy's cursing, he had recognized the pain in her cry.

"Sammy" Sam turned "let her finish first before you wake her up."

Sam nodded, having no idea what Tommy was talking about.

The bathroom light was on and then he heard it. The sound of her being sick. The pieces fell into place. She was sleepwalking to the bathroom because her nightmares were causing her to be ill. He had noticed that she lost a lot of weight since the last time he had seen her, now it made sense.

Sam filled a cup with water as he watched her. It killed him that he couldn't take her into his arms and hold her while she puked but Tommy was right, he needed to wait until she finished.

She stood and flushed the toilet. As she turned away from the toilet, Sam lifted her and set her gently next to the sink. Her eyes flew open. "Sam?" she whispered, confused.

He handed her the cup. "Swish and spit" he ordered.

"What? !"

"Do you trust me?"

She nodded. "With my life." She took the cup and did as he ordered. When she had done it twice, she looked at him. "I had another nightmare, didn't I?"

He nodded and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Wanna talk about it?"

She sighed. "Not in here."

Sam helped her down and let her lead him back to the bed. She curled up on the bed as he watched her. It was only when she patted the spot next to her that he spoke. "Andy…"

"Please" she whispered.

Sam sat down and pulled her close. He felt her trembling and couldn't help himself. He pulled her even closer and rested her head against his chest. "Sh, Andy, it's okay. You're okay" he whispered.

Listening to his heart beat while his hand laid tangled in her hair helped her calm down.

After a few minutes, Sam spoke. "Andy" he said softly "talk to me."

"I wasn't riding with Oliver so he didn't have a chance to tell me to stay back. I went in with Traci and Noelle through the back while Oliver took Dov, Chris, and the new guy through the front.

"Traci and I met up with Oliver as we descended to the basement. You were on the floor, Brennan was, oh, he, he was choking you." She took a deep breath and Sam felt her tears but he knew better than to interrupt. "Oliver yelled at him to get off of you and Brennan let go of you and rolled off, but your pulse was so weak."

She paused again, gathering her thoughts. Sam just stroked her hair gently.

"I begged you to stay with me." Her voice cracked and broke, sobs tearing from deep within her.

Sam wrapped both of his arms around her, hugging her tightly. He kissed her forehead and then moved his lips to her ear. "Sh, Andy, it's okay. You found me in time. It's because of you that I'm alive. I'm here. I'm right here with you and I'm not going anywhere. I'm safe, you're safe" he soothed.

Andy started to calm down as he spoke. At his last line, she hiccupped and whispered "until the next time."

Sam pushed her away so he could look her in the eye. "There won't be a next time."

"Sam" she whispered.

"No. Sarah freaked out, her kids were nervous around me the first day and I have something that I don't want to be without."

"But you love undercover."

"I'm done. I told Peck I'd do short stints like your waitress undercover but I can't do deep undercovers anymore. Too many criminals in Toronto know me."

"Sam, I don't want to hold you back."

"You're not." He pulled her closer. "Relax. Go back to sleep."

She pulled away from him. He saw the glint in her eyes. "Stay" she whispered.

"Okay" he kissed her and then pulled her close. She settled her head against his chest, right over his heart and was soon lulled to sleep.  
>Sam waited a few minutes to make sure she was asleep before slipping out of the room.<p>

Tommy was waiting for him. "She tell you what the nightmares were about?"

Sam grimaced. "Yeah. I figured it out but she confirmed it."

Tommy studied him closely. "Stay tonight."

Sam started to protest.

Tommy held up his hand. "She hasn't had a decent night's sleep probably since the last night you two spent together. We're leaving St. Catharines in the morning and then you won't see her for the rest of the suspension."

Sam sighed. Sarah had probably assumed he would spend the night, Andy had asked him, and now Tommy was asking. He nodded slowly and watched as a smile spread over his future father-in-law's face.

Tommy pushed himself up. "I'll see you in the morning."

Sam nodded and headed back to Andy. He closed the door before kicking off his shoes. He slipped out of his jeans and padded to the bed. As he slipped beneath the blankets, Andy's eyes flew open. "Sh, go back to sleep Andy."

She sat up and crawled over him to his other side. "I'm not sleeping against your injured hand."

Sam rolled his eyes and kissed her. "Go to sleep."

She settled against his chest once again and his arm curled around her, pulling her close.

They both drifted off, each getting the best night sleep they had gotten since the suspension had started, and the best sleep they would be getting until the suspension ended.

* * *

><p>A.N. Reviews make my day so let me know what you think.<p> 


End file.
